


Found Love in a Hopeless Place

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benstiel, Biting, M/M, NSFW Art, Not a destiel fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renezinha art, Smut, fangs and fun, intercourse, pure benstiel love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope, just a one night stand. ....Or is it?<br/>This one goes out to all the Benstiel shippers. This ones for you all!<br/>All art work done by Renezinha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Love in a Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renezinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/gifts).



“Shh.” The vampire took one large step before softly matching his boot to the soil. His head swiveled to the left as his ears honed in toward the direction of the sound. Benny’s arm stretched behind him as to stop the angel from continuing any further. “You hear tha’?” His southern drawl was soft. Castiel was silent, his blue angelic hues quick to survey the area. What little light there was, happened to reflect off the penetrating eyes that were suddenly painted into the forest’s backdrop. As their heads moved in each direction, the eyes followed. “Don’t move.” The seraph obeyed and watched the vampirate reach for his makeshift blade. The boys were still, just waiting for something to leap out from behind the trees and attack them both. It was too dark to see anything and so the vampire relied mostly on sound to guide him through each deadly encounter. In purgatory, one can never be too cautious.

Castiel’s borrowed heart began to beat faster. He was surrounded by angry and hungry Leviathans and dried juice with a monster as his only means for protection. There was much doubt they were both going to survive this attack- let alone at all. The angel had that much faith in him.

Benny wasn’t too fond of the angel either. He was more of a glowing target than anything else. At least he provided him with some entertainment even if he was a baby in a trench coat most of the time.

Laughter echoed along the ominous tree line. It was almost as if the whole forest had been personified with its bright demonic yellow eyes and haunting chortle. Benny unconsciously stepped in front of the angel, acting as his shield. He then lightly stepped to the side, Castiel moving with- the pair cautiously making a circle as they studied the amount of monsters that surrounded them. “I could really use a hand from that stupid jackass right now.” Benny scowled, wishing their hunter friend was around to help. He growled in frustration as he sighed.

The angel’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “If Dean were here, I’m confident he would help us.”

 _Damn angels!_ Benny thought to himself. “Yes, thank you for the update. I didn’t know!”  His sarcasm shining through with a slight stretch of a haughty smirk.  Castiel was focused on the incoming predators but he had time to acknowledge the vampire’s sarcastic comment with a polite pleasantry, He didn’t recognize Benny’s comment wasn’t of sincere gratitude. The beasts approached closer.

Finally one was bold enough to dart out in front of them, aiming more towards the glowing beacon. Benny was quick to shove the angel out of sight of the creature and slice its fanged head right off its shoulders.  The head went flying only to hit the ground with an echoing thump. _Thump thump._ Castiel’s eyes were wide, watching the head roll mere inches from where he fell onto the ground when Benny pushed him out the way. He wasn’t shocked about the Leviathan coming after him; he was shocked how Benny protected him. Perhaps Dean was right; there was something different about the vampire. Maybe he should give him a chance. They were all on the same team, after all. Castiel hopped onto his feet and attempted melee combat with the ferocious beasts- as much as a servant of Heaven could do.

The Leviathans continued to increase in numbers, charging the wandering creatures at full speed. The vampire was quick to gut each incoming threat. Castiel managed to dodge several monsters and toss them Benny’s way. Even though the angel was powerless in Purgatory, the vampirate and him actually made an alright team. There was little time for a breather. Benny was already up to his fangs in black goo. The stuff was disgusting and it certainly didn’t taste like human blood. Benny swore there was more fangs out there, from the looks of things it felt like the whole squad had found them. Looks like the boys were in luck this round. “We need ta keep moving. You’re drawin’ too much attention.” The vampire sighed, swiping the corner of his mouth with his coat sleeve. There was no answer. “Cas?” When Benny turned around to yell at the angel, he wasn’t there. A single Leviathan had picked the angel up when the vampire wasn’t looking. This was now a hostage situation.

“Gimme Hot Wings and I won’t kill yah.” Benny lied, his face stern and steady.

The monster simply laughed and held squeezed the arm he held around Castiel tighter. “Angel food cake here is mine. Back off!” It hissed.

Benny raised his machete with a firm grip, threatening the enemy. “Fang to fang.” He grinned, eyeing the monster’s meat suit up, ready to swing. The vampire was ready to start running and the Leviathan began to quake, his posture lacking with confidence. He didn’t seem to care that the most wanted capture was standing in between them. Was he seriously going to take that chance and swing anyway? This fucking vampire was insane!

“You want him so bad, here!” He released his weakened grip around the powerless angel and literally tossed him in the air towards the vampire, attempting to create a diversion so he could run away unharmed.

Everything happened in an instant. Before he knew it, the Leviathan was gone and the scruffy angel in white linens was in his arms, staring up at him with sweetest blue eyes he had ever seen. They took a moment to acknowledge the awkwardness or was it attraction? Whatever it was, something had sparked between the two creatures. Their glances met.

Art by:[Renezinha](http://renezinha.deviantart.com/)

“Get off me you crazy aunt!” Benny bellowed, tossing the seraph out of his arms in disgust. He secretly enjoyed it. He was merely acting out. Any sign of romantic attraction and the vampire tenses up. His past relationship kept him from acting on his feelings.

The broken angel fell to ground, landing directly on his bottom, facing the vampirate. This was all unexpected. Feelings were still a confusing concept to the rebel angel. The fact that Benny risked his life multiple times gave Castiel tiny bumps along his vessel’s warm skin. A thrilling yet pleasing sensation, it seemed. He was immobilized there on the ground for a few short seconds, which seemed to feel much longer, just staring at his arms in amazement at the human emotion.

“You jus’ gonna sit there?” That accent was as thick as ever. Castiel looked up to find Benny with his hands strategically placed at his sides and an annoyed expression plastered across his face. “Well,” his tongue clicked as he thought for a moment, his sights scanning the background. No luring eyes in sight. The leaves swaying in the wind was the only sound audible. “Maybe we can rest for a little while.” A breather was well deserved. _Dean could wait. He’s a big boy._ The fanged pirate took several steps toward the largest tree trunk nearest the angel. His muscles slightly ached from that last encounter, a good rest will do them good. Benny matched his back with the trunk of the tree and let his feet slide into the soft soil, tossing his blade close by to the ground. “Pheeww,” his head leaned back as he sighed, the blue cap resting on top his light brown hair fell forward over his closed eyes.

After watching the vampire, the angel followed, propping himself against the same tree right next to the fang. He was an interesting character to watch. Something peculiar and intriguing about Benny. The way he moved and handled himself in that fight, it was remarkable. Castiel was amazed how altruistic the vampire was- especially towards him. “Benny, can I ask you a question?”

The vampire arched a brow underneath his hidden face, wondering the seraph could possible want now. Never mind the smartass remark he could have shot back. “Shoot.” His eyes remained shut and his hands were folded on top his stomach.

Castiel looked down, wondering about Benny’s true intentions. “Why did you really save me?”

An awkward silence loomed in between them.

Benny could feel Castiel staring at him when he didn’t answer right away. He stole a peak from under the brim of his hat to be sure. “Aww naw! We ain’t gettin’ into this.” He grabbed his cap with a fist and threw it to the side in a fit of nervousness. “I did wha’ I had to, ain’t nothin’ more, nothin’ less.”

Somehow Castiel knew there was more to the situation. Benny was hiding something, which only made the angel progress the interrogation further. “I’m sensing you’re hiding something from me.”

 _Damn angels._ How was he able to see right through him like that? Those ocean blues staring up at him like a hawk circling his prey- hungry for information. It certainly made Benny feel uncomfortable, especially since he wasn’t sure how he felt. That damned angel definitely knew how to get to him.

Benny was quiet which made the angel curious. “Benny?” Castiel instigated.

Why’d he have to go and look at him like that? It sent shivers down his spine, like he was seeing into him for the first time. It reminded him of Andrea and how passionate she was. Not that Castiel was anything like the Grecian beauty. He was something different- a good different- an intimidating different.

“Aw c’mon on now!” Castiel’s stare seemed like it was intensifying, making Benny even more nervous than before. “You’re growin’ on me, I guess…” The vampire muttered. If it weren’t for his angelic grace, he most likely wouldn’t have heard a word just now. “You happy now?”

“I-I feel the same way.” Castiel confessed. “I think I’m developing something for you. It’s strange, this feeling.” The angel examined his vessel’s body a little closer, his focus shifting down to his pelvis.

Benny perked up. Did the angel just admit he liked him? Things were getting weird. Well, weirder than usual. He looked over to his angel friend who seemed to be preoccupied with his pants. Once Castiel slid his hand southward, Benny could noticeably see the bulge hidden within the angel’s lap. The mere sight created a smirk along his face. It definitely sent an arousing tingle within his own pants. “Is that some sort of angel signal or are you jus’ happy ta see me?” The vampire teased, attempting to ease the awkward tension.

“I-” Castiel was speechless. Embarrassed, he took his hands and attempted to cover himself up, not sure if this was an appropriate feeling. Benny laughed. The angel innocently looked up toward the vampire and nervously laughed along. The two grew closer, practically leaning into one another as their diaphragms began to settle from their laughter. Benny gazed at his angelic friend, he couldn’t stop looking into those perfect, round blue eyes of his. His body happened to lean in. Castiel froze for a second. He shifted himself closer to the vampire, curious to know what it was like to kiss someone else; he smacked his vessel’s lips against the vampire’s in a quick haste. They were glued to one another. Benny was in shock but he couldn’t find it within him to break away. He somehow was enjoying the warm embrace. The taste of Castiel’s lips reminded him of what a human’s felt like. He could almost taste the blood through Castiel’s scent. The angel pulled away in a fit of embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have. We should find-” Trapped in lustful temptation, Benny forced himself onto the angel- his vampire urge taking ahold. “BEN-” The fanged creature pinned the seraph to the ground by the wrist as he struggled to get up. As if to shut the angel up, Benny pursed his lips against Castiel’s. Castiel was quick to return his new found lust to the vampire as he became more aroused the moment Benny parted their lips and shoved his wet, vibrant tongue into his mouth. The way Benny just took control with such force was thrilling! Castiel could feel his erection stiffen and so could Benny. The vampire aggressively rubbed his package against the angel’s, creating a warm, pleasing touch to their sensitive areas. The more he dry humped him, the more heavy things became and the more the angel indulged. Castiel began to breathe a little heavier, exhaling into the vampire sent a reviving rush throughout his body. As Benny’s tongue worked within Castiel’s mouth, he reached down to cup the angel’s erect member with one hand. Just the feeling of it, he wanted to squeeze harder.

The harder Benny pressed into him, the tighter Castiel gripped onto the vampire’s arms. He found himself pushing the fabric off his shoulders the more he leaned into him. Benny broke away from his lips, propped himself up, sliding down the angel’s legs, grabbing the waist band of Castiel’s trousers along with him, exposing the angel’s hard on. It was nice and stiff, the veins protruding from underneath his flesh. The fresh blood filtering through his nose as he drew in a deep breath. “Never had angel blood before.” Benny teased, a wide grin plastered across his face. Castiel panicked. Was the vampire going to drain him right then and there? He was a new acquaintance. Castiel was conflicted. Just what was the vampire going to do to him? He propped himself onto his elbows to get a better look.

As Benny hovered over Castiel’s private area, Castiel could see Benny closing his eyes, savoring his scent. That was it. He was done for! Castiel couldn’t move. His lower half was pinned between the ground and the vampire. Escaping wasn’t an option. “What are you going to do?” The angel finally spoke up, terrified what would happen next. Benny didn’t say a word and instead he leaned downward, opened wide and took Castiel in whole. Surprised, the angel gasped with pleasure. He had never felt such euphoria before. The vampire knew his way around as he bobbed back and forth, sliding a hand up and down Castiel’s shaft nice and slow, sending pleasurable signals throughout his body. “Oh.” The angel softly moaned at the vampire’s touch. Little did Castiel realize, he was signaling Benny to rub faster. And so Benny obliged, filing the angel’s penis deeper into his mouth in a faster motion, he continued to stroke him with the same rhythm. Castiel moaned a little louder than before, so much more that he had to cover his mouth as to not send out more of an alert to disclose his location. This aroused the vamp even more as he felt his lover squirt against his cheek and down his throat.

Art by [Renezinha](http://renezinha.deviantart.com/art/Hotwings-617469256)

 

“Why you little screamer!” He grinned, reaching for the buttons of his own pants. “You wanna scream, huh?” Quickly, Benny took his coat off and placed it under Castiel’s bottom before pulling his trousers down to his ankles. “I’ll give you somethin’ to scream about.” With that said Benny grabbed Castiel by the ankles and pushed them over the angel’s head as he crawled onto his jacket and closer to the angel’s exposed anal cavity. Castiel wasn’t finished coming, the warm, white juice flowed down his wet shaft. Benny gently ran his fingers along Castiel’s thickness, collecting as much come as he could and smeared it against the tip of his own cock and his partner’s gspot; creating a nice wet entrance for when he was ready. Stroking himself with the same hand he had swiped Castiel with, Benny playfully teased Castiel by rubbing the head of his erection against his anus. The angel’s legs started to falter but Benny pushed them back with both hands. With one hand holding onto Castiel’s leg and the other grabbing his hard cock, Benny then forced himself inside the angel’s tight hole. “Aahh,” his eyes closed in sheer pleasure as he entered the virgin angel.

Castiel shrieked as Benny entered within him. This was a new one. He had never felt anything like this before but enjoyed it. “Oh my --!” He fell back, his hands reaching over his head while Benny picked up the pace.

In and out. In and out the vampire’s speed progressed. Benny groaned in a low, husky tone. His urges taking complete control. He grabbed a hold of the angel’s legs once more and wrapped them around his hips while he leaned forward and onto his chest. Castiel met the vampire half way, grabbing his face as he forcefully kissed him on the lips. In the heat of the moment, Benny made his way to the nape of the angel’s neck as he continued to thrust harder into him. The deeper the thrusts, the more his vampire urges appeared. Drawing in a deep breath, Benny’s fangs started to show- the copper scent of the angel’s vessel was evident as ever now that the excitement was building within him. Castiel had no idea what was about to happen. The intense kisses along his neck and shoulder mixed with the deep thrusts was more than the angel could handle. He had reached a state of bliss that he had never known before.

Harder, deeper, faster Benny went as he inhaled Castel’s scent once again. Before any of them knew it, the vampire had sunk his teeth into the angel’s neck, drawing his vessel’s thick, ruby blood, inhaling it as if he hadn’t fed in weeks. At first, he thought it was a part of the whole decadence ritual that was until he saw his own blood being drunk. Castiel lifted a hand and placed it onto Benny’s back. The vampire froze, his fangs emerged into the angel’s neck- his appetite for lust pulsing, his hips coming to a slow stand still. Was he going too far? “It’s okay.” The angel confirmed as Benny continued to indulge in him. Truth was it turned the angel on for some reason. The things they’ve discovered in Purgatory, who knew.

Art by [Renezinha](http://renezinha.deviantart.com/)

“Ooohhh!” Castiel moaned. Hearing the sweet moans of his partner gave Benny motivation to thrust faster. He was now reaching his climax. “Yeah, yeah.” He chanted to himself. Castiel felt so good around him. His tight, warm, inviting hole surrounding his cock was enough to make him not want to leave. God knows how long they’ve been at it.

“The hell is going on here?” A familiar voice interrupted.

Looks like they were caught red handed. How did they not hear him coming? “Oh hey, Chief.” Benny grinned tensely, his bare ass poking straight up, still wound deep into the angel. “We can explain.”

Dean froze in horror, his face pale from disgust. Without another word spoken, he just walked off and waited for the two to put some clothes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I've reduced myself to! Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
